You Belong to Me
by azianlovable
Summary: 10 years after leaving Sakura, sasuke is,now back. But, one thing in mind Sakura has changed and her love intrest has died. Love triangles! Lemon, Lime SasXSak NejixSak NarutoXHinata LeeXSak A little Outta character, okay fine a bit more than a little. ha
1. Chapter 1: You belong to me

Yes, this is my first Fanfic! I hope you like and enjoy, but please be lenient on your judgement and flames. It might break my heart! tear But, give what yah got for the story to be more extrodinare!

Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yet it is my fave anime! for your info!

**YOU BELONG TO ME**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**Signals that would help in the story:**_ ** Sasuke's mind/what he's thinking**

** _1._ translation of meaning of Japanese word**

_Ten years ago…_

_Sasuke! Please take me with you! The pink haired konichi cried out. Then with his famous smirk__(annoying girl...), he was gone before her eyes and Sakura felt a sudden pain, and darkness engulfed her, _

_as his hand hit her neck making her unconscious._

_Waking up the next day…_

_In her house that morning Sakura woke up to the birds chirping in the morning air. With a beginning whisper that grew into a horrid shout. He… He… He really left me! She screamed through her sobs. Naruto and Kakashi came running into her bedroom trying to calm her down. _

_It was no use though. They all were in despair. _

_There friend. Teammate. Their Sasuke was gone._

**10 years later… Present Day**

Sakura was now, a skilled medical konichi, and tutored by the one and only best medial nin/ konichi, Hokage Tsunade. Sakuea was the best of the best and top ANBU captain and medical nin, next to Neji the top ANBU captain and ninja.

Sakura's pink hair that had grown back since her battle 10 years ago protecting Sasuke and Naruto from Ochimaru. Her hair had grown back beautifully and now, flowed through the air as she trained. Multiple kunai's flew at her and she dodged them all very successfully, and with her new technique that she learned how to use in a book had finally worked. The technique was to restrain a person with invisible medial threads used for stitches and tie them up, while at the same time catch or dodge each kunai that was flying towards her. Finishing up the attack with the new technique she created called the Phoenix Kazay-ucha.It was a fire element attack and the attack always made Sakura look like a fascinating beautiful goddess with a phoenix of fire flowing around her. Her hair flows through the wind and the chakra had made fire shoot-out and engulfs her training partner. Around Neji a shape of a phoenix on the ground encircled him, traveling upwards burning Neji right at the point of just burning part of his shoe.

Ha ha, Neji I thought you'd be able to get out of that situation!

Well, I couldn't you had me all tied up with an enormous amount and strong chakra. You did very well today. You had great control of the fire element attack. That technique…. the Phoenix Kazay-ucha made you look like a lovely goddess. Neji said with a smile.

"Na Neji, have you fallen for me and my beautiful looks?" Sakura said teasingly.

"You wish," said Neji now, laughing it off.

Naruto stood in the bushes watching the two of them for a couple of minutes.

Why? Why is it that Sakura has changed so much, and become emotionless, but she becomes alive when she is training or when she is with Neji, Kakashi, or me in private. Why not in public though? Everyone thinks she has become cold and emotionless. Even now, Sakura is not friends nor enemy's with Ino, since theirs no man to fight over for or about. Then revealing his chakra, he stood up and acted like he was just running into them with emergency information, which he did have, but decided to watch the two people training.

Oy! Oy! Sakura, Neji! Old Granny Hokage Tsunade wants you guys in her office now!

Naruto! Don't address our Hokage like that! Neji said.

Yea, yea. Now go! It's an emergency! Naruto said with a smile as he get excited to find out about the exciting information.

With that, Sakura, Neji, and Naruto all ran back to Hokage's headquarters to see what they were needed for.

**In the Hokage's tower…**

_Knock. Knock._

Come in! Said a firm voice of a Hokage.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama you called for us?" asked Sakura looking around the room seeing everyone from the Rookie 12, they hadall graduated from the Academy together ayears and yearsago.

Ah, yes I did. I call everyone one part of the Rookie 12 before, because…. Tsunade's voice trailed off. Clearing her throat she went on. A certain someone has comeback. I believe you all know the Uchicha that had ran off 10 years ago, to get stronger and get his revenge. He was part of the Rookie 12. No other person than the man named, Sasuke Uchicha.

Sakura cringed, but made no sudden gesture that everyone could see. Her cold emotionless eyes returned to her emerald green orbs. Neji and Naruto hated the sudden mood change, but it was now a natural routine they go through. Sakura was now in her emotionless state.

Then the door opened, revealing a man, even more handsome than before. With his raven hair, and black orbed eyes he looked at every one. "Yo." he said in a cool fashion as always.

_(Everyone's change…. hmf… I'm the strongest still though.)_ **Sasukes thought( ) remember**

Sasuke Uchicha is back with us, and will not be punished as decided the Hokage continued. He has saved the village from a massive destruction, and returned with many injured men to save their lives.

Tsunade look straight and directly at Sakura, your assistance will be needed immediately. Do you have enough chakra to heal all the wounded?

Sasuke with a questioning look (Sasuke thinking: Sakura is now a medic huh?) and everyone looked at Sakura.

As they watched, Sakura did a regenerating technique with hand seals to restore an enormous amount of chakra to herself, that she had used during training. When she was done she answered, "Yeah, as always."

As everyone walk towards the hospital, Tsunade gave orders.

We are going to need everyone's help! She stopped at a room in the hospital.

Uchicha! Sakura in here, NOW! They walked in as ordered. Sakura you know the drill, check injuries, mysterious taboos and all that crap within this man. I don't fully trust this man just yet.

"Hai," Sakura said with reassurance for the Hokage.

Everybody follow me! You are restricted from opening this door and I am going to put a seal here. Only Sakura will be able to undo the seal when she is done. I order everyone to help with whatever expertice you have in the medical field! You may feed, take care of the wounded! Do whatever that WILL BE HELPFUL!

HAI! Everyone said in unison.

With that the door closed and was sealed.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's black eyed orbs and he looked in to her green ones.

….. (awkwardness)……

Breaking the silence, Sakura asked Sasuke to sit on the medical bed. She did an eye technique the Xray-ukagen with hand seals to see if he had any broken bones. He had only had cut wounds. She put forth some chakra in that areas needed to be healed. The next thing was to check his heartbeat. She looked for one tool used to hear the heartbeat, but it was missing from the gear box.

As she was looking for the tool she needed, Sasuke was watching her.

_(Sakura has grown into a beautiful women. Shes…. I guess what you say sexy. This is non-sense why am I thinking this? What a nuisance. The reason I came back here was you and your voice 10 years ago….)_

She cussed under her breath, and looked at him.

Hey Sasuke, I know this is weird but I need you to take off your shirt in order for me to hear your heart beat, and I need to see if your heart is regulating right. The scope is not here so I would need to put my ear against your chest.

He took off his shirt and obeyed. He looked up to the ceiling when she put her ear close down to his chest. They both flinched when they met skin to skin contact. They both thought each others touches were quite nice and warm.

So… Sakura… you've gotten strong I suppose…

Shhh. Sasuke I can't hear your heartbeat if you talk amongst it. She looked up at him with cold eyes.

Ah, gome. (**_1._**means sorry ) he said with a growled under his breath. _(What the hell!)_

Again, she put her ear next to his chest. She said numbers out loud and calculated it when she was done.

Your heartbeat is kind of irregular so I suggest you relax for awhile.

Next was his fever. When she went to look for the thermometer it wasn't there either.

She had to just use her forehead to get his temperature.

Sasuke I need to see if you have a fever. Her head leaned in to his forehead, at that moment something nextdoor panged. The emergency room was close to their room. The loud PANG had made both Sakura and Sasuke jump, making their foreheads skid together and accidentally locking lips.

Somehow Sasuke was now on top and Sakura was on the bottom.

Lips still locked together.

(_This is what I am back for... Sakura…)_

Sasuke made the kiss deeper. Flicking his tongue around insideher mouth.

mmmm…. Sakura was making sounds.

mmmmmmmmmmffff! Sasuke released his lips from her.

Breathlessly she said, "STOP… huff…. huff…GET OFF OF ME! With a strong push, the Uchicha wouldn't budge. The push made their bodies go against each other, making jerking movements against each other. His gronin was growing hard, each time they bump or go against eachother.

In the darkness, now in the night of Konoha. There they are inside ofthe sealed room.

He was still on top of her, now smirking. Bending down to her ear, and leaning against her hands in attempt from Sakura of trying to keep him off of her.

"You know Sakura… I came back because of you. Your voice, your face are always in my dreams…" Sasuke said against her ear, making her cringe…


	2. Chapter2: Inside the sealed room

Hey everyone! My gosh! 7 reviews and part of a c2 thingy! That got me motivated to start this new chapter! Keep the reviews coming and more advice! I am a beginner still. Special thanks to my first reviewers! I would put your name up here, but I didn't know if it would disturb privacy, sooo I didn't. Big thanks though! Now, no more delays and get on with the story!

**Chapter 2 : Inside the sealed room…**

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ ****the minds of the characters now. **

Sakura couldn't believe it chills went through her whole body. The Sasuke 10 years ago who left her all alone, and betrayed her is now, on top of her. 10 years ago she wouldn't have tried so hard to escape, but now… Now was different. Her movements just made her more disgusted. She felt everything on the Sasuke's body. His chest, legs, face, arms, and his bulge.

"Sas…ulmmf!" Sakura's eyes widened. _Sasuke entering for another kiss? Why is he making it so… so… deep. Damn it Sasuke! Get the hell off me! I hate this. What a ass hole!_

Sasuke's sudden movements made her arms fling to the top of her head, and now she was pinned down all the way on the hospital bed. He was so strong. The 10 years that he was gone had definitely made him strong. His tongue, his entire mouth and body was enjoying this. He was so excited to finally touch her. He was never able to touch her in his dreams.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**," Sasuke had said quietly without any hand seals. It was sure loud enough for Sakura to hear, and made her upperbody pinned down by a replica of Sasuke.

_He just did a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu just now without any hand seals! _Sakura was shocked and stilled was pinned down by her arms. _Wait a second. If the replica is here then where's- _and suddenly she felt her black ruffled skirt and red short shorts that were under them being removed. She tried to look past the strong replica pinning her down, and saw that Sasuke had removed his pants and undergarment. When her shorts and skirt were removed, Sakura was in the amidst of being shocked that she couldn't move. But, when her panties came off that was when she started kicking her legs. Trying her best to get Sasuke off of her, well the one near her legs at least. Sasuke's two hands pinned her legs upwards making her knees bend. He let a finger into her opening of her womenhood. In, out, swirl Sasuke played with her clit. Sakura couldn't believe the feeling that she was getting from it. The sensation just made her weak and wanting more. Sakura was wondering why she was acting like this.

"Hmm… Sakura you're getting wet," Sasuke said with his sly sheek voice.

He was still holding her bottom half down and the replica seem to be holding her down quite well. Sasuke put his face near her opening and allowed his tongue to taste her. She was so sweet, and one lick made him want more. Soon his tongue was flicking all over her clit and opening. Sucking up all the juices that were coming from her.

"Sas… ohhhhh… Urghhh Sas… Sasuke puh… please stop….!" Sakura pleaded between her sensational feelings that was burning inside her.

Sasuke paid no heed to her pleading.

"Awww, Sakura you know you like it when I do this" and he puts his finger inside her, "and this" as he pulled his finger out. He licked his fingers and smirked.

Sakura couldn't stand him. Yes, she like the feelings, and the sensation that he was giving her, but she valued her virginity and wasn't allowing it to be taken in this way. As he was entering himself into her, Sakura had let out chakra strings her left hand and a chakra scalpel in her right hand. The sting stopped Sasuke from entering her, and he couldn't move at all. He smirked, as he watch Sakura move her legs up to kick the back of the head of the replica which made him get loose of her. After, that she flinged her upper body up and slashed the replica with her scalpel in her right hand. She looked up towards the bottom naked sly smiling Sasuke all tied up by her medical chakra strings. She released the string when it was enough to keep Sasuke down.

"I'm not that weak Sasuke, and I am not the same person 10 years ago," Sakura said as she put back on her panties to her wet womenhood. "Let's keep this incident to ourselves okay? You must have confused the meaning of love and friendship Sasuke. You haven't been around people so-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"I am not stupid Sakura, you of all people should know. I think I am falling more in love with you… now then 10 years ago," Sasuke said with a wicked smile.

Sakura made a sickening look right in front of him as she put back on his clothes for him, his arms were now what was left that was tied up.

" Sasuke if you won't cooperate by putting your clothes back on then..." She made a chakra scalpel appear in her hands, "I WILL cut IT off." Sasuke obeyed of course. He didn't want his "it" being cut off. Crazy in hell he knew she would do it. He went too far for his erotic demands he put on her."

Sakura finished up by putting her skirt and shorts, and making her self clean with wet sanitary napkins that were in the hospital room. She cleaned the room and put new sheets on the hospital bed. She went towards Sasuke sitting on the chair that was in the room.

She untied the chakra string holding him down, and said, "Sasuke my love interest for you is gone. You took it away from me 10 years ago. Because of you and your betrayal 10 years ago, I don't think I want to love again! My family…" she stopped herself before she gave out further information about herself and what happened to her when HE was gone. By the end of her sentence she was at the door. She unsealed the room.

As she was doing so light edmitted the room making a symbol on the ground encircling her.

"Sakura what hap-" Sasuke was cut off as he watched the amazing scene of unsealing an area.

"Nothing at all." Sakura said cooly, and left the room as soon as she finished unsealing it.

She left Sasuke just like that. She has no intentions to ever talk to him again, and he knew that. Sasuke stood there and smirked. "I'll makeyou mine again, just watch me Sakura.You belong to me…"


	3. Chapter 3: Wierd Day

Yo Everyone! Wow! Chapter 3 is up! I really was rooted on to continue! That's amazing.

I LOVE REVIEWS! Those are the inspiration to have me update sooner and sooner. Keep up with the tips and helping! Much appreciated!

MUCH LOVE,

AZIANLOVABLE

Chapter 3: Weird Day… **Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/the mind of **

**the characters now.**

Sakura walked out of the room to find two men waiting for her.

"Oy! Sakura! You finally done? I was getting worried, like that Sasuke-teme might have touch have hurt you or something," Naruto said with such energy, even through the hards day work everybody went through.

"Yeah, Sakura same here…"said Neji.

"… I'm fine… Uh, the taboo removal and check up, really… took up my strength. I think I'm heading home to rest," Sakura said.

"I'll accompany you," Neji said as always being polite and all.

With a slight smile that she alwaysonly showed to Neji and Naruto she joked, "Sure, Neji. It's a date!"

"Haha Sakura! Funny funny!" Neji said with a smile.

"Hey Sakura! Sorry I can't walk you home, uh… you see I have a date!" Naruto said excitedly with his gigantic smile.

"Oh really Naruto? Who are you going on a date with?" asked Sakura actually interested.

"Well…" Naruto trailed off giving a uneasy glance at Neji. "……..Neji's cousin, Hinata."

Both Neji and Sakura cried out in unison, "WHAT?"

"Hmf, so you finally realized Hinata's feelings...Good. Well, since I'm accompanying Sakura, behave yourself with Hinata or else she won't be able to go out again." Neji said.

"Ohhhh, Naruto you stud!" said Sakura jokingly pushing Naruto gently.

"Hahh…. Yeah. I'm clueless." Naruto said with a sheeply shy smile.

While all this was happening, a certain someone was watching Sakura. Watching her to be able to joke around and smile to those guys...made him some what angry. Then he smirked. _You belong to me anyways…_ With that in his mind, he disappeared into mid-air. But, still unsatisfied.

………………………………...

**Leaving the hospital……… Neji and Sakura walking to Sakura's house.**

Neji and Sakura were walking towards her house. As they approach near her door, Sakura fell up the stairs, after all her legs were wobbly from the recent activity she was forced to be engaged in with Sasuke. Neji attempted to catch her while she was falling, but ended up landing on top of her . His face collided with hers. Their lips close yet so… far.

"Uh, Sakura.. I've been meaning to tell you something," Neji blushed as he was talking into her ear.

Sakura all flustered, not knowing why. "Hai, Neji what is it?" she said. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"I…… I…. I'm in love with you," Neji had finally said it.

Then all of a sudden flashbacks of Sasuke and his recent forced pleasurings came to her eyes, and she pushed Neji away quickly. "Gomen! Neji… I'm not capable of loving right now!" Sakura said teary eyed.

_Visions began to fill her mind. Her family, the fire, the betrayal within her family, and the unnecessary touching from someone from her bloodline. The wrongness, the love that was tainted gone, ripped away…_

"But, puh…please still be my friend!" she started to cry like a little kid losing her precious doll. She didn't want to looseNeji as a friend.

A hurt Neji stood in front of her. Then with a smile understanding her situation,

"Its alright Sakura! I will always be your friend, and just reconsider my feelings okay?"

"So… Neji those jokes of you taking a liking to me were hard to shove off?" asked Sakura.

"Haha! No way they were funny! Yet, half were true!" Said Neji with a huge laugh.

With that, they said there goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Sakura was finally in her house. She lied in her bath soaking thinking…

_Gosh! Fucking so many crazy shit happened today! Neji professing his love to me, and Sasuke being back and… Sasuke touching me… _

Sakura could somehow feel his finger inside of her. She envisioned him touching her once more… Touching her self down their…

_Sasuke……… Wait! What the hell am I doing! Man…. Look what he has done to me. I want more, now. I hope I don't resort to masturbating. That's just wrong, yet it will gets the wanting done….. and there is Neji too… why was I so flustered?_

Her hand went on top of her chest near her heart.

…_and my heart was beating so rapidly. Why?…. Why? Well, I probably walked to fast or something. _

With that Sakura pushed those things aside andwas done with the bath and got out. Her soaking body was dried with a towel and was wrapped around her. _P**lit Patter**_ her feet went on the wood floor of her room in her own house. She opened her closet, and something flew out at her, pinning her to her bed………


	4. Chapter 4: Love or Lust?

Hey another Chapter! Yay! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! They really boost me to write more! Give some advice or opinions or parings you like to see. If it is demanded and asked often enough, ill see if I can work around it and add into the story some where. This stories drama hasn't even started. LOVE TRIANGLES!

Much LOVE,

Azianlovable

Chapter 4: Love or Lust? **Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/the mind of **

the characters now.

His face revealing into the moonlight. His features showed.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura shouted.

"Hmf. I saw you being touched by another man. I couldn't take it anymore. Plus…" as he said with a smirk, "you wanted me to touch you again. I saw you in the bath…"

Sakura, now embarrassed. She really did want him inside of her for some reason. The opening, the touching, the wanting, the hate, the love. Everything was altogether. Her disgusting foul bloodlines unnecessary touching was a catalyst to her sexual needs. Sasuke was just the key to opening her needs up. But, why him… Lee has touched her before, but had no affect on her like Sasuke does…. The question in the air was why.

"I saw you….. touching yourself…." Sasuke whispered in his sheek sexy voice. Lowering his neck to suck her neck. His hands moved to open her towel that was around her. **_FLOOSH!_** The towel flew off to the ground. There theylanded in Sakura's bed in a split second. Sasuke on topand Sakura on the bottom.

"I'll make your wild nights dreams come all true…" Sasuke said, now kissing the other side of Sakura's neck. Sasuke inserted his finger into her opening.

"AWWWW! SASUKE! awwww!" Sakura was begging for more. This surprised Sasuke, yet it excited him.

He continued. In, out, in, out, in, out , in, out getting faster, faster, and faster. Her juices were excruciating. It came out of her so quickly, but she was far from having an orgasm.

"Sasuke… awwww…. huff… hufff… only… only tonight. Wild sex. It means nothing, but I want you so bad inside of me… just you. This sex will mean NotHing. No love, hate or anything, just pure sexual needs. This… ohhhhhhhh!… this is only for me not to go crazy…. awww… and you too!" Sakura tried to explain between her sensations and Sasuke's fingering movements inside of her.

"Then I'll fuck you like there is no tomorrow. Well, since bascally there isn't one. And you will probably want it once in awhile. Sure, I'll take this chance." Sasuke said getting excited. _Man, I'm sooo fucking lucky!_

Screaming passions filled the room. Sakura undressed Sauske's body to the nude. She just, now noticed how big Sasuke was. He was growing bigger by the minute. Their lips interlocked each other. Kisses swirling each others mouths. Tongues darting in out of each others mouths.

_Sakura's thinking: Just once. Only once this night. I want him. It's not love nor hate. it's __the need. __He's soooo big. _

Her lips touched the tip of Sasuke's shaft. Taking her shy tongue andlicking him. Sasuke felt burning passions rise into him.

She was sooo soft and nice. Her lips felt so angleic. Sakura sucked and licked, while her one hand made up and down movements down the shaft and the other hand pumping his other members. Sasuke was in heaven. _Too bad this is just once!_ he thought. He stopped Sakura, while he was huffing and puffing.

"Not yet," He said with a smirk and flipped her over so she would be on the bottom. He interlocked kisses once again, while fingering her making her wet again. Kissing down to her womenhood, he licked her breast to her belly and sucked at to the spot that made her go crazy, the clit area.

"Sasuke! awww! Awww! AWWW!" Sakura shouted in pleasure with tears tricking down. "It feels soo goo…. good!"

"Are you sure you want _me_ to take your virginity?" Sasuke asked half way caring. _If you say no, I'm going to take it anyways…. heh..._

"Sasuke. Just do IT! You want it, take it! I'll let you do it, now do it!" Saukra cried out impatiently. She just wanted him inside of her.

Sasuke positioned himself in front of her opening and glided into her.

"OhhHHH…." cried out Sakura in sheer pleasure.

Sasuke locked lips with her and thrust his shaft into her, and the pain was shared with her to him. Her lips sucking biting onto him. After awhile, she had let go of his lips, and Sasuke continued with the thrusting of the in and out movement. Gradually getting faster and faster. Increasing every pleasure he can get out of her.

"AWWW SASUKE! It FEELS SOOoooo…. ohhhhHH!" cried out Sakura grabbing onto his back for more and increasing the pleasure.

"Sakura your so tight! You feel good.. inside!"

The climax was getting to them. Sasuke acted like it was his lifes long ambiton. Sasuke gave Sakura an amazingly loud and terrific orgasm. She felt the juices and everything felt like it was pumping out of her crazily. after that, she felt Sasuke pull out of her and having his semen and everything ejaculate out of him. His was skizzing out purely sensationally. They fell asleep.

**That Morning………**

Sakura woke up to the bird chirping…. just like that morning… when **_HE_** left.

Suddenly she shot up remembering what she did last night. Crazy sex. It was amazing. But, she soon calmed down. Sasuke WAS there. He was already up, but watching her sleep.

Sakura got up, surprised that she could walk that early in the morning after that hot steamy night.

"Ano…. Sasuke it was only one night… it was great." Sakura said uneasily.

"Yeah," he said he smirked with the famous Uchicha smile like he accomplished a goal.

Remembering her promise, well at least not well kept. To reconsider Neji's feelings. After all, she just had sex with her old teammate and ex-crush?

_It was just once! Don't worry about it! It won't happen again. _Sakura was reassuring herself.

"Your leaving r**ight**?" demanded Sakura.

Sasuke saw this coming, "Heh…" Was all he said and disappeared.

There in the house. Sakura was alone now pondering the fact if it was** love** or _**lust**_.

She had thought maybe… just maybe she was crushing on Neji…. and there was Lee to worry about….


	5. Chapter 5:What Happened When HE was Gone

All the reviews are marvelous! Keep coming and I keep wanting to continue!

Kee yah! haha.

Much love,

azianlovable

**Chapter 5: What happened when HE was gone **

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now. **

………………………………

**LATER THAT MORNING**

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were all hanging out now. They were all eating at a restaurant named "Ichikaru's Ramen".

"HEY! Sasuke why do you look happier out of the ordinary? It pisses me off! ah haha!" Naruto asked in a cherry voice. His night with Hinata was pure bliss.

"Baka… I suppose I had a good night," Sasuke said with a sly smile.

"Nah, everyone had a goodnight except for me!" Neji complained.

"Why is it Neji?" Naruto asked questionably.

"You… you know you guys…." Neji was getting embarrassed. "…That I like Sakura…."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suddenly remembering how the confession was done. He, now looked at Neji as a enemy to win Sakura over.

"So I confessed to her yesterday, and she rejected yet still is considering it…" Neji said in depression.

"So we both like her, huh?" Sasuke said with a look ready to battle and take someone on.

Neji jolted up and stared into the competitiveness within Sasuke's eyes.

"Oy! You two stop! Ok, so it's a fight! BUT, you know…. it looks like Sakura both rejected you!" Naruto said breaking the deathly stares between the Sasuke and Neji.

"Gosh, you guys know that she's trying her best to get over her ex-engagement with Lee." said Naruto saying in way he thought everyone knew.

"Wait… Sakura was engaged? ….. to LEE?" Sasuke almost lost his cool.

Neji's memory suddenly clicked. "Yeah, I almost forgot that. She wasn't happy about it since her family was the one who arranged it, and you know her family was quite a hell hazard."

"Nah, but Lee and her were serious right?" Narutp asked questioningly to Neji.

Neji was the only person that Sakura talked to.

"Lee was serious, Sakura wasn't. Lee was very possessive and abusive yet we always see him as little petal flower jumping around. He was the one with Sakura the whole time when her family was fucking incest gang banging . Lee was fucking enjoying it as well. It's surprising that Sakura kept her virginity with all that happening and them touching her." Neji explaining the situation before.

This was all of Sasuke's first time hearing this.

_SO this is what she meant when I was gone. No one to protect her… She was blaming me…. but why is it my fault?_

Neji looked at Sasuke. "You know…. when all that was happening, it wasn't too long after you were gone. She **_was _**still in love with you." Neji continued when he emphasize "was". "Sakura would lay in bed lifelessly and Lee and her family began to take over her life and body. She was in a vulnerable state. Then THAT day, Hokage Tsunade went to visit her to see if Sakura was alright. Hokage found them all tieing Sakura down, ready to take her virginity. Tsunade couldn't believe it, and saved Sakura from the horrific family. That time Lee wasn't there and there was no proof that he had done anything to Sakura…." Neji trailed off and then continued. "Lee and her seem like they were serious, after her family was sentenced to death, but… somethingwas definitely wrong. Sakura wouldn't have been so emotionless. Her love interest ran dangerously low. Lee had to go on leave to take care of orders from Tsunade for him to live in the Sand country, and get Garra and bring him here to Konoha. The mission takes 11 months. This would be the tenth month." Neji couldn't continue. Neji just stared at his cup of tea.

The food was served. Everyone had gotten the delicious house special ramen. The aroma filled the air.

While eating Naruto suddenly remembered.When Narutowas hugging Sakura because she was crying, she had explained everything to him.

Naruto explaned between slurps, "OY! Now, I remember. Lee and her weren't all that serious after awhile. Lee kept touchingSakura when she wasn't ready to move on in the relationship. Lee was very VERY abusive….SLURP…. Lee would tie her down and have his way. Licking and touching her. When he did it the second time… that was when I came barging in, I heard Sakura screaming. She was shaking so bad… I told Old Granny Hokage Tsuande and she sent him away for Sakura. Sakura didn't want Lee to be punished, because that was what couples are suppose to do…SLURP…ANYWAYS, the deadline is coming and he will appear again. Tsunades orders were to protectSakura, when he comes back, but I know I can't do that all by myself." Naruto looked at Sasuke and Neji, "Since you two are sooOOO in love with her, I'm expecting for you to protect her too, though Sakura's reason for getting stronger was to keep Lee and people like that off of her."

Sasuke couldn't believe Lee. _That fucking ass hole. I'll beat the shit out of him if he gets near my Sakura again. _Sasuke suddenly felt a sense of guilt of what he did in the sealed room. He was just like Lee…. or so he thought. _Nah. No way in hell, I'm feeling guilty. She asked for so muchmore of it last night. _With that he smirked. Her begging and sensational screams filled his mind. Her body and the way he made her limp up and down, and begging for more. He was all caught up in his day dream.

Neji noticed his smirk. "What the hell are you smiling about?" For some reason Neji was pissed off.

"Oh… Nothing. Just remembering **_last _**night." Saskue said with a sly smile. The atmosphere between Neji and Sasuke was growing with strong hatred.

Naruto didn't hear a word of what was happening because he saw Hinata across the street. "Bye guys! I have an important woman I need to attend to!" And Naruto payed his bill and ran out to meet up with Hinata and catch her by surprise. Naruto snuck up behind her and gave her a huge hug. Hinata giggled softly. "Oh, Naruto..." Narutos mouth enclosed with Hinatas. "Get a room!" a stranger called out. Hinata and Naruto laughed. "Oy, its pure love, more than you'll ever get!" Naruto called out.

**BACK TO NEJI ANS SASUKE**

Neji's eyes narrowed. "What inthe hell did you do with Sakura…?"

"No, it was what she did with me…" Sasuke darting his eyes at him, saying every word clearly just to piss Neji off.

Neji got angry. "You pig! You just got back and you get something from her! And I just confessed to her last night! She didn't remember…" Neji suddenly was depressed and angry that Sakura didn't keep in mind washis feelings.

"Nah, Neji. It was starting even **_before_** you confessed your love, in that sealed room.Her and me in there all **_alone_**." Sasuke said evilly.

"SAsuke!" Neji growled.

"My my aren't we getting our bulge inside the pants to hot to handle?" Sasuke teased. "Calm down. Did I say that she accepted me even though we had a one night fling? She rejected me two times, and yet I got some things out of it." Sasuke explained like he was the prince of getting sex.

"Fine Sasuke you fucker machine! It's on! This is fucking war!" Neji said pounding the table, and left the table leaving his part of the bill. Neji's hair blew in the wind whenhe stepped outside into the day.

_Hmf. I win already anyways. Sakura belongs to me, not to a faggot like you Neji…._ Sasuke was slyly smiling.

………………………………

**LATER THAT DAY**

The day was windy and blowing. The sun still shined. The trees blew in the wind and the birds chirp peacefully. The daily works of the villages went on, but Neji. Neji lost too much of his cool to stay like his usual self.

Neji met up with Sakura for their daily training that they been haveing for almost 10 years. His eyes wondered all over Sakura's body. She was wearing a short reddress thatshaped withher curvaceous body, and shorts revealing at the side between the slits in the dress.

"Hey Nej-" Sakura began and was stopped by Neji pinning his and her body so close to a tree.

Neji's right arm was at the side of her head on the tree, and his left hand was on her hip. Leaning into her, "So you let him touch you and not me…" Neji said angrily.

The wind blew which made Sakura shuddered at the coldness and the way Neji was acting.

"Ne… Neji it was the need… the need for him to finish up what he started." Sakura was getting teary eyed and now was confused. She was still trying to sort out her emotions, she wasn't as cold and heartless as she was in the beginning like yesterday.. Sasuke finally broke her barrier. But, she wasn't letting him brake all of that barrier.

Neji couldn't stand it. He stopped her from continuing and sneakly (while she was talking) he was taking the chakra out of her and he had put a seal on her for her not to regenerate her chakra when he was pinning her to the tree.

"Neji… I'm sorr--!" Sakuras mouth was taken over by Neji. Neji couldn't handle it anymore. He released his kiss and said to her angrily, "Why did you let him take your virginity? I was suppose to!"

Sakura shot up in red. "Nej-" His kiss again was shutting her up. His tongue was taking over her mouth, but not her mind.

_Why? Why am I so weak. I can't get him off of me. Neji stop! Please! Please don't be like this... _


	6. Chapter 6: You Let Him Do It!

Ahhh! Reviews are great! Thanks for everyones thought they gave me some ideas also! Too bad the story is far from over! haha! THe reviews once again got me motivated! Thanks and happy reading! If reviews come in abundence and alot, I might be motivated to right more again soon! Ideas are always welcome and tips too!

Much luv,

Azianlovable

**Chapter 6: You let him do it!**

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now. **

_Neji… Please! No! No! _The words were screaming in Sakura's mind.

Neji'slips never left Sakuras's soft ones. Sakura was getting weak, and she hated that. Chakra was being drained out of her from the numberone chakra stealer on the Anbu Konoha squad. Neji moved his hands on Sakura's breast. She was a c cup size. His hand perfectly fitted around one of her breast. He began to squeeze and release, squeeze and release and kept on continuing that action. The other hand still at Sakura's waist had kept her pinned onto a tree with his strength. His one hand traveled all over her body, and yet moving farther down to her crotch. His fingers moved back and forth over her clit with her shorts still on. He put more strength into his fingers to give her that sensual feeling. His mouth was still over hers. His tongue darting in and out of her mouth.

_Oh my gosh! It feels good…. I… I feel like a whore… Neji please stop… Someone…._

_His lips, his kiss. They are so deep. Why does he do this now, and not before?_

The wind blew and the trees begin to flow to the direction wherever the wind took them at that moment. The clouds in the sky being to change into a orange tint. The sun was beginning to set.

_Hmf… She's not giving in. I'll makeherlove me, just you see Sasuke. Sakura hates you to the core! I'll take her to another stage of sex that will make her go wild!_

Neji finally released her lips for the both of them to get air.

"Neji…. huff… huff... please stop!" Sakura begged breathlessly. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. She still felt his finger moving under her. Neji had pulled down her shorts a bit down and stuck his hand into her panties. His fingers were giving her skin to skin contact now, on her clit. Sakura felt it even more now.

"Awww! Neji, ohhhhh!" Sakura said out loud, but still trying to keep her volume low. She didn't want to be caught in this kind of situation.

_Neji's fingers feel good! His fingers are soo thick and have good movement with them. But… mmmm...AWWW, more more!_

Sakura's mind couldn't stay intact her. Sakura's juices were dripping out onto Neji's fingers. Neji's members were getting hard. But, he had a plan….

He stopped before she could have an orgasm.

"So Sakura…" he began, "your going to let me finish up what I started, right? Just like that Uchicha." He smirked.

Sakura looked him in bewilderment. _How could he?_

"FUCK NO!" Sakura yelled and broke out into a run. She ran, she ran like crazy. She was lucky that she still had a little left of her chakra left. She used them into her legs and ran even faster. She ran straight to her apartment. Sakura hurriedly unlocked the door to her apartment and shut it and locked it quickly. Sakura ran to every window that she hadin her apartmentand locked them,and closed she hadcurtains so that no one can see her from the inside. She took a deep breath.

_I hope this will keep him out. My fucking chakra was taken by him, he was so serious. He must really love me. Is he that serious? I mean, I thought we were just friends? This answers for it…_

Suddenly she felt a breath beside her neck. The mans arms wrapped around her tightly, making Sakura gasp and was shocked.

"So, you really didn't want me to finish, huh?" Neji whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura felt his broad chest onto her back.

Neji…" Sakura felt guilt arise in her. "Neji, I'm sorry."

"Sakura, I should be sorry… and I am…" he began to say in her ear, "I want you so bad and I love you." Neji had finished saying.

They stood there in the darkness of her apartment during sun set in the village of Kanoha, Neji's arms wrapped around under Sakura's breast.

Both were unaware of another presence inside the of Sakura's apartment…


	7. Chapter 7: I Dare You To Say His Name

Ok! All the wonderful reviews made me want to make a new chapter!

You guys are so sweet! Tell me what you think when your done with this chapter please!

Much love,

Azianlovable

**Chapter 7: I Dare You to His Name Louder**

****

Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now.

****

Inside that dark bedroom of Sakura's house. Neji's arms around Sakura hugging her still from behind. They both still did not feel the other ones presence….

"Neji…" Sakura said beginning to feel guilt,and tears forming around her eyes

. _He's telling the truth. Why in the world did I let Sasuke touch me and finish it off and not Neji? I **--**_

Sakura was cut off by a soft sucking on her ear. Neji's lips formed around her ear. Sakura could feel the sweet sensations of being loved, just from his tongue darting around her ear. He moved down to her neck. Sakura's head began to lean onto him. Tears began to form around her eyes.

_Why? Why does he love me so much. He is so sweet to me and I am…. I feel the guilt now. I feel his shaft on my ass! Should I, just let him finish it off too? After all this would be a way of apologizing to him for not thinking about him and his feeling while I had sex with Sasuke. _

Neji's left one arm still around Sakura and one moving towards her ass. He rubbed her ass lovingly, it was like he wanted to do this and waited for 10 years just to do it. Sakura begins to turn red.

"Nah, Sakura. Are you going you let me finish up what I started?" asked Neji with a smirk.

"Neji…." Sakura couldn't answer. _I do need to apologize, but should I apologize with sex?_

Sakura didn't have anymore strength to push him off of her, and all her chakra was drained by him. Making her vulnerable, even if she said no. Thinking that Sakura saying his name was a form of yes, he spun her around so she was facing him. Now, he saw her beautiful face, all tinted red, just because of him. He began walking towards the bed with her walking backwards. He was pushing her towards the bed. They both landed on the bed bouncing on top of each other. Neji was on top. Her breast jiggled involuntarily making Neji feel how full and firm her breast were. But, he already knew how firm they were because he had been watching her for 10 year. His hands began to remove her shorts, when all of a sudden he felt another presence different from his and Sakura's. Sakura felt it too.

A voice broke the darks silence. That voice that Sakura never wanted to hear and to be caught in this situation by that person.

"Hmf. Neji. Did I say to look after her or to fuck her?" the voice said with anger

Sakura's mind: _Oh my fucking god! It him! How'd he get in here? _

Sakura's grasp onto Neji's shirt tightened. Neji felt her fear. Neji slowly got up allowing Sakura release her grip slowly. Neji turned standing to face a horrible ugly face. His eyelashes were long and he had long think eyebrows with a green spandex suit that Gai-sensei have given him.

"Lee…" Neji growled in disgust.

"DID I SAY YOU CAN TOUCH MY WOMAN! I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AFTER HER NOT SUCK AND FUCK HER! MUST I REPEAT MYSELF!" Lee screamed.

"HMF. See the thing is that you TOLD me, you hadn't not asked me. Now, Lee you tell me. A heir of the Hyuuga clan, like myself should listen to orders from some low class abusive shit like you?" Neji said cooly making Lee even more mad.

"Sakura! Get away from Neji! What in the hell are you thinking? You are my fiance!" Lee said with a powerful possessive feeling.

Sakura didn't budge. She sat on the bed behind Neji's back, somewhat clinging onto him for protection. Neji felt his possesive power come in.

"What do you mean fiance? When her parents died she doesn't have to follow through with the marriage, you know? I believe she told you back off didn't she?" Neji still said in a calm cooled fashion.

Lee hated Neji's cockiness. It just pissed him off even more. Lee saw the hate that she had for him in her eyes.

"Sakura! I've changed! I swear!" Lee said pleading for Sakura's forgivness."Didn't you ever love me?"

Sakura's eyes filled with a sudden mood change. Her eyes back into a sudden coldness. It scared everyone. Her green orbs turned like a cat's eyes in the dark looking at Lee with a distinct hatred.

"Lee! I FUCKING HATE YOU! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I MEAN THAT WITH PURE HATE!" Sakura screamed in the dark.

Each word penetrated Lee into a dangerous anger.

Neji's mind: _Yeah he SURE as change. I mean that in much of a sarcastic way a possible. His anger has not change. It's gotten worse. Fuck you Lee, you've gone a change the mood of the sex drive I had in her. She back to her cold self again._

Sakura stood up from the bed, not clinging to Neji anymore. She looked at him with a deathly stare of pure wanting to kill and pure hate.

"Lee get your fucking ass out of my house!" She said with a dangerous intent to kill. But she knew she couldn't fight him. Her chakra was taken away from Neji and his seal was blocking her regeneration of her chakra.

Lee looked at her. Sure his anger is bad, but the truth is he has change. With somewhat hurt in his eyes, he left the apartment leaving a Sakura flower, where he was standing. Sakura flowers were her favorite. Sakura walked over to the spot where he was standing and now gone, she picked up her favorite flower with care. She held it in one hand look down to it while she stood at that spot. Sakura remembers that days before Lee was so abusive. His love was so pure, that she almost fell for it. He was someone that actually loved her, cared for her. Then pictures of Lee raping her. Abusing her. Her hand closed in on the flower making a fist. It crushed the sakura flower into many pieces. Just like Lee had done to her. With the little chakra that came back to her, she used it to burn the sakura flower. A ball of fire lit up the darkness, burning the Sakura Flower.

Neji saw her do this, and allowed her hate come full.

_Yes Sakura. Hate him. Hate that fucking bastard._

When she was done she turned around looking at Neji. She began walking towards him, taking off her dress, shorts, to her panties. She stopped in front of him, helping him take off his pants, shirt, and briefs. Neji didn't know why, with the sudden mood change, but he liked it. She was seducing him. Sakura pushed him down, with a sudden force that Neji couldn't believe. He thought that he made her weak, but he was wrong. She was on top of Neji, now kissing down his chest to his shaft. Her lips felt soft, angelic. Her hands ringed around his shaft the other hand pumping his members. Sakura was sucking onto him licking him, just like she had done to Sasuke.

"Aww! Sakura it feels soo ughh!" Neji couldn't believe it. He thought he could hold out longer but, he couldn't. A rush of white fluid went into Sakura's mouth. She was surprised that it was all that took her to give him that rush. Neji looked up at her breathing heavily Sakura just sat there swallowing his fluid. But, her eyes were still cold, not changed. Her eyed had no signs of emotions. Neji flipped her body so that she was laying on the bottom now. Neji cringed at the fact that she so easily allowed him to flip her over like a pancake. He still took her in. His body was craving for her, crying for her. Neji sucked on her firm breasts making her milk come into her mouth. Her nibbles were getting hard.

He put his shaft into her trying to get this situation that was ruined so many time over with.

She cried out in sensation. "Sa… Neh. Neji!"

_HMF! She almost said Saskue. I'll fuck her so hard for almost saying that!_

"AW! Aw! AW! Sa-.. Neh… Neji!" Sakura screamed!

_Why am I saying Sasuke! _Visions of Sasuke touching her filled her mind. _Why am I thinking of him when Neji is fucking me!_

"Sakura! AW! You feel good inside! If you say that bastards name again I'll fuck you even harder to the point you can't walk" Neji screamed at her continuing his thrust I n and out of her faster and stronger.

"SAs… Neji!" Sakura faltered. _WHY HIS NAME AGAIN? _

"Say it… uh….again! I …uh….uh…DARE you!" Neji said still continuing is thrust into her.

"AWW! FInE! SAsUKE! NEJIII! AWWWW!" She cried out grabbing the bed sheets to hold her place, to get the complete sensation.

Neji smirked. _She just wants it harder and faster._

He began to thrust in harder and even faster than anyone could have imagined!

Sakura's tears same down. The sensation was unbelievable! Different from her first time with Sasuke! "AwW! UHHHH!" Sakura cried out in sweet bliss.

"SASUKE! NEJII!" Sakura screamed out! She was going bulistics now. She can't tell if she saying his name in want and love or for Neji to fuck her harder and harder. Hell, know Neji still had the inhuman strength to fuck even harder and faster as of right now.

"Haha! Umfff…Sakura! You JUST want me to go faster! umf.. umf.. " Neji growled out in delight.

Sakura's head was waving side to side now. The fucking job was so good it made her go crazy. Finally Neji hit the spot and she cummed and Neji pulled out of her releasing his liquid onto the bed sheets.

Neji and Sakura lied in bed for a couple of minutes to regain stability to talk.

"There I let you finish what you started. That's my way of apologizing. Now, gwt out Neji." Sakura said in a cold voice. She wasn't even looking at Neji. Neji got up and dressed. He looked at her naked body lie tiredly in the bed. He smirked and did some hand seals and poofed out of there.

**Minutes Later….**

_Knock….. Knock…_

"Sakura. You were too loud…"

Someone outside of the door was listening to her se sounds. Sakura couldn't believe it. She was already unable to move from the fuck fest of Neji Hyugga, She couldn't open the door to see who it was.

_Oh! Fuck wait! I didn't lock **that** door!_

By "that" door she meant the door only her ex-teammates would know how to go though to find the unlocking and where the was. It could only mean that it was………..


	8. Chapter 8: Purification

Ah yah! I am sooo sorry! It took so long to update! I had exams and I wasn't allowed on the computer! Seriously how bad Asian parents are! Haha. But, they don't know I do these stories! Oh, well! So please enjoy and Ill try to sneak and update more!

REVIEWS! I'll do more and get ideas because I am motivated by the reviews everyone gives me! Thanks to all who have been keeping up reviews and keep doing so!

Luv,

Azianlovable

**Chapter 8: Purification**

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now.**

It could only mean that it was... Sasuke or Naruto.

_That voice. Oh no, not him. Why is he always around! Fuck I'm naked on the bed with Neji's sex shit all over the bed and me. The worst thing of all is that I can't move my legs! That Neji really fucked me up, I mean it literally! Fuck hard, Fuck up. That's what it comes down to._

The ex-teamate walks closer to Sakura. Her naked body lied there tirelessly, her chest heaved up and down for the air that she was able to get back into her lungs. Neji's white liquid was all around her body and bed sheet. Sakura looked up into the ex-teamate that was coming. Yep, it was Sasuke. His eyes were mad, yet stoic. Sasuke gets on the bed with his knees on the bed and two hands now, on each side of Sakura's head. He was on top of her, hovering over her doggy style. He bends his neck down to her left ear.

"I said you were too loud..." his eyes gleamed with the moon light.

"So, what if I was too loud. Did it get you horny or something? Get the fuck off me." Sakura said while smelling his scent which somehow makes her feel safe and warm.

"Well yes, maybe it did. But, looks like your too tired and weak to do me, right now." He said with a smirk, now looking at the beautiful konichi. Her eyes gleamed with fast pure hatred and a certain strictness that excites the Uchicha.

"Who in the hell are you calling weak? I can fuck you any time anyplace and make you come in a split second!" yelled Sakura. She truly hated being called weak and being told what she can and can not do by the shitty Uchicha.

"Oh, can you?" he smirked and got up.

Without really going over what she just said she blurted out, "Oh hell I can and you'd like me to."

Sasuke looked into the truly mad konichi's eyes. _She is totally different now, but just right at where I wanted to be like_. He took off his pants and sat on the bed right next to her. "Sure, I'd like you to..." then he quickly got up when she went to dive into his penis into her mouth. "Hmf, I'm too quick for you." Sasuke puts his pants back on, and turned around t to look at her shocked and embarrassed face. Then she tiredly lied down, sprawled out on the bed.

"Sasuke... what the hell do you want from me?..." Sakura couldn't help herself from her past emotions that she had for him and how abandoned she felt without him. Yet, she knew that she wasn't in love with the Uchicha anymore.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and scooped her up into a bridal style into his arms. Sakura was caught by surpised and she looked at Sasuke, with very confused eyes. "What the fuck are you do-." Sakura was cut off by him.

"Hmf. There no way in hell that I'm letting you touch me with all of the faggots shit all over you (meaning Neji)." He said heading to the bathroom. He putted Sakura ino the tub, and allowed the warm water to flow over her pale silk skin. She still didn't know what to say. She didn't even notice Sasuke's naked body that was now going behind her into the tub.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!" Sakura now yelled for some reason. She was embarrassed now, of her situation and body.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you take a bath, and taking one with you. Honestly, you were all naked in front of me, fighting with me and now your all red and embarrassed." He said with a obviously and smart allic tone.

"Yeah! But, there was no light, and now there is light! You can see every part of me now!" She said while trying to use her arms to cover herself now.

"Sakura, did you forget that I was your first sex partner? Did you think I didn't see anything?" Sasuke now leaning in close to her trying to unfold her arm to see what she was hiding.

_It's true that I didn't really pay attention to the rest of her when I was having sex with her, but I did see her body. But, now... Now, I can REALLY see her body better._

Her breast jolts out and bounces from the arm that was hiding it.

Sasuke smirks. Making Sakura even more nervous and body conscious. She looks away and ready to push Sasuke farther, but each of his hands caught her wrist and make slide a bit backwards.

"Sakura, your beautiful. But, more beautiful when I do this..." He takes her nipple into his mouth. Her size C breast were more pinker in the center then what he thought. His mouth filled with her one boob. Sakura's head heaved back. Trying to hold herself from sliding in the tub, but she couldn't stop it quickly enough and Saskue went down harder on her. The tub wasn't all the way filled, but it was stopped not even 1/4''s way filled. Her face was still able to breath now, laying in the tub. Her face was full of sweet bliss, and only Saskue made her feel that way. Her cheeks went to light pink and eyes watered looking like she begged for more. Sasuke left his head to look at her.

"See I told you. You look much better with me..." He goes down to suck and nibble on the other breast. His right hand rises up on her other breast so it wouldn't be neglected. The other hand went to her clit. Releasing his mouth to from her breast for a quick say to her, "I'm going to wash all that ass holes shit off of you." His mouth returned to her breast, and his hands went up and down her thighs, along with the water. His fingers went for the clit and played with her insides...

Sakura eyes jolted out in pleasure. "mmm. That feels good..."

He continued until she came. Her juices once again all over his hands. He loved the way her jucies made his hands feel. Warm, yet liquidly silky and slippery and tastes so sweet.

"Okay. Now, your all purified by me." He said with a smirk. Her arms were around his neck hanging off of him. Her tired pleasured face looked at him.

" Sasuke..." Sakura didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt like a child. She didn't want him to leave this time.

He looked at her. "Your main place where I can get my pleasure from you is too sore from the ass hole. It's best to not do it today."

"It's not that..." she looked off to the side not facing the Uchicha anymore.

With a confused eyes he looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"stay with me...for tonight please?" Sakura said, now, she really didn't know what came over her.

_What the hell has come over her... now, she wants me. Hmf. Neji I really did win. _

Sasuke's face leaned closer to her face and inserted is tongue into her mouth for a long kiss. He released his kiss and said to her, "I'd stay with you forever, or for whatever amount of time you allow...I just appreciate the time you give and the chance..."

Sakura's tears strolled down her face, and Sasuke licked them away. Her breast against his chest. His arms around her, she felt safe. Maybe she really is falling for Sasuke, once again. Or maybe because she saw Lee, she felt unsafe and needed a man around.

_Is HE really in love with me? Someone help. I'm so confused. _


	9. Chapter 9: Not a onesided love

I

EXAMS ARE SO OVER!

It's late, and I felt bad for making you guys wait so long for this story to continue!

So Heres the chapter! Read and Review! Thanks to all who kept on reading my stories and also read my new story Shall I Join. You guys are extraordinary!

Lotta luv,

Azianlovable

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not a one-sided love

* * *

**

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now.**

* * *

****

Sakura was out of the bath first and planned to change the bed sheets, from her pervious rendezvous. She couldn't believe that she did it with Neji. She stood their thinking about it while holding the clean new sheets to her body. But, suddenly a wet Sasuke appeared behind her and pushed her demandingly onto the bed with out the sheets on. The bed sheets flew out of her hands when she was being pushed forcefully on the bed.

"Sasuke... What was that f--?" she was cut off again by his famous kisses that inturrupted her often as she spoke. Both tongues interlocked dangerously.

His lips on her lips. Tongues exchanging desire.

" I Love you Sakura..." Sasuke said while kissing her and pushing into her mouth harder.

"ah, I know." Sakura said taking his kisses in.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. With his eye brow lifting up, "and you don't love me?"

Sakura, lied there thinking... (couple of minutes passed by)

_say yes!...hello?...Sakura? Say it!... (inner Sakura)_

Sasuke couldn't stand waiting for her answer and continued his lip to lip lock and unlocking process. In between his kisses he said, "tell me when your ready..."

Sakura took in a couple of his kisses and stopped him with her finger on his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck interlocking her fingers in the back and responded,

"I love you... too..." Tears formed in her eyes "I've always loved you ever since forever ago, and you knew it.

Sasuke was so happy, and smirked. _I really am the winner Neji... "_Yeah I knew, but you were too damn stubborn to see it, and you went faggot crazy on Neji."

"I did not! Don't talk about him like that!" Sakura scolded.

His arms, and body hovered on top of her body. His face drew closer and closer to her face. His forehead touched hers, "I do have the right to talk about him like that. He was my enemy to WIN you, over... He didn't want you to follow your heart, and he planned to take you away from me!" Sasuke's eyes began to get comma spirals in his eyes, as he claim what was his.

"Hai hai, Sasuke" Sakura brushed it off.

"Its not just 'hai hai' Sakura..." Sasuke paused and his two hands both clasped both of her hands and rose them to her chest, right between her breast.

"YOU BELONG TO ME..." he growled, and kissed her neck with his hands holding her hands between her breast. His lips and teeth were passionately making love to her neck. He nibbled it causing to make a red mark. Sakura's head heaved back in delight and her eyes closed with excitement. The night was theirs and the love that was in the past wasn't a one-sided love anymore...

* * *

TBC! Not the end! heh heh!


	10. Chapter 10: Morning

Hey yo! I have finally got time to write a chapter! Sry! I dont kow when i can write another one but definatly soon because i'll stay up late again and get no sleep for u chicks anddudes all the time! Read and review Please! I love reading ur reviews. THanks for reading my story again!

Luv,

Azianlovable

* * *

Chapter 10: Morning

* * *

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now.**

* * *

The next morning...

Sakura woke up before Sasuke. She looked at him with affection in her eyes yet dread. How was she going to tell Neji? Sakura got out of her bed, but somthing stopped her. A hand gabbed her wrist, and pulled her back forcefully. Sakura now layed at the bottom while Sasuke hovered over making her feel trapped. Her eyes filled with shock.

"Sasuke, what do you want? I'm going to be late for work at the hospital!"

He smirked, and lowered his head giving her a kiss. She allowed the kiss to be succeeded, but that was all she was going to allow him to go. Or so she thought. His hands came to her lower body and allowed his finger to go a back and forth motion. Sakura felt a sudden aroused emotion in the pit into her stomach. His faced lowered to her ear, but still continuing the motion. His warm breath tickling her ear.

"Sakura, remember this is mine." His finger slid into her and she felt the sudden urge of fire grow into her stomach. It felt too good to leave.

"Sas... Sasuke! I'm going to be late..."

Sasuke didn't care. She tried to pry loose and leave, but Sasuke's enormous chakra power held her down to the bed. It was like a magnetic force keeping her down. She couldn't get up at all.

His finger now changing to two fingers sliding in and out of her. Now, three...

"Sa-! Sas- awww! Sasuke!"

Sasuke loved the way he made Sakura scream his name in ecstasy. He positioned himself ready to go into her. Her eyes of anger yet passion shot at him. He slid into her quickly letting her feel his length fast. It shot Sakura into a extreme passion wanting him to continue. She wondered to herself...

_Can mens length grow over night? It seems bigger then the first time he did this? _

Sasuke smirked and continued his motion in out in out. It grew faster and faster. Sakura's body was on fire. She loved the way it felt, the way it made her agonize the way it made her stomach churn for more more of the feeling, the wanting to intensify it.

"Sakurrraaa..." Sasuke growled grunting now and slamming into her.

His chakra had let'n go of Sakura, but how could she move away when her body couldn't. Her body was in bliss and near oragasmic feeling. Sasuke went faster faster and faster. Sakura's head waved her head side to side not believing how good it felt. Then she realized why he was going so fast. _mmm... He just wants be Neji and see how fast he can go in and outta me._

(Sasuke) _Faster faster. I have to beat his speed! It made her so sore. If I do this then if that Neji tried to force her again then he wouldn't do it because she's so sore!_

"SSAASSSSUUUUKKEEE!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke smirked and grunted even more to go faster. Now he peaked to the point he went faster then Neji. Sakura's body jiggled along with the bed.

"Sasuke! I'm I'm going to cum!"

"No your not! Not yet! HoLD It in!" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura tried her best to hold it in. He went even faster and fast. To the point he was pounding into her. He took his hands rubbing his members while still slamming into Sakura at a fast rate. He pumped himself to get bigger within her. Sakura felt his length growing inside her. How was she suppose to hold back with that growing? It felt too good to be true.

"SASUKKKEE! en heh! I can't ho-hold on anymooooooorreeeeeeee!"

"ungh! Cum now!" He commanded and grunted.

His growing thckness and length couldn't hold anymore either and Sakura came first making it a chain reaction for Sasuke to load himself into her. Sakura felt the strong squirt of shot into her and screamed out in sensation in unison with Sasuke. They laid there on the bed heaving and puffing. Sasuke looked at the clock, and smirked.

"You still have an hour to get ready. I only took about thirteen minutes. " Sasuke still sly smiling.

"I see. You wanted a quickie before I left." Sakura said while gaining her composure.

"and..." Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "to beat Neji's speed." She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. He legs quivered and she fell flat to the floor. "Curses! Sasuke! How am I suppose to go like this!"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked, yet again. He got up and went to her. He put forth his hands onto heer thighs and pushed them to the way into position to fuck again.

"Sasuke! Not again! She began to get up and slap him, but instead he put forth his chakra to stabalize her muscles and nerves for her able to walk normally and not to fall.

"Sasuke? Where'd you learn that?"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. His face close to her and touching breast and grabbing them and said, "By watching you all life long..."

Sakura gave him a whatever look and got up.

Sakura got ready for work. Leaving Sasuke on the floor. _It's his fault for using all that chakra to hold me down and healing me._

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and smriked (again). _She's still as mean and feisty as ever._

**SAKURA ON HER WAY TO WORK:**

Sakura left the house to Sasuke, and went down the stairs. The wind blew its cool crisp freshness and the sun shined. The sakura cherry trees blew and its pedals flowed through the air landing on the ground gently.

Then somthing stopped her in her tracks. The green spandex suit appeared with his bushy fuzzy eyebrows.

"Lee..." Sakura said angrily. She stopped when she saw someone else behind him. It was a ultra hot sexy guy. Hid forhead on the side had the Chinese symbol "love." His eyes were mysterious. His back carried a huge gourd. Then Sakura realized it was Garra.

Sakura's hands crossed in front of her and asked, "What do you want Lee?"

Lee replied with sorrow in his eyes, " Hokage Tsunade asked us to get you and meet her at her office."

* * *

ToBeeContinued!


	11. Chapter 11: New Mission

Hey! I know its been awhile! But i have been having probs! But now planning to go up and going switching between this story and my other one, i plan to update ever week once at least! I am sooo sry for how long its been but this now the plan! Read and review. This one is kinda short, but plan to write a longer one just for u guys! Plus! Make suggestions where this stories plot should go to. I am having quite a writers block and some ideas but hey! I hope you guys will still like this story!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!

* * *

Tsunade's office:

Knock Knock!

"Come in" Tsunade said with a commanded voice.

"You wanted to see me sensei?" asked Sakura

"Ah, Sakura yes I did." Tsunade smiled then frowned as more people appeared. Especially that green spandex guy.

"Godaime, reporting to duty and summoned Sakura here as said." Lee said in a official matter.

"Yes, thank you Lee." Tsunade replied then looked back at Garra of the Sand.

"How are things at sand?" Tsunade asked Garra.

His eyes closed for a couple of seconds as if it was hard to make out words to say to the Godaime. "Sand is quite alright, but we do need more assistance of medic nins in our area. Or at least some training to teach the possible medics that can be recruited."

Tsunade deep in thought then looked at Sakura, "What do you say? Wanna go with Garra and his land to teach some things to the nurses there?"

Sakura blinking and didn't think much of it, and agreed to do it. "Tsunade, you're the boss not me, you make my decisions for me on assignments like these."

"Ah haha…. Yes indeed. Garra do you still need Lee to go back to sand?"

"No. Not as of right now. I appreciate your concern for Sand."

"How long is this "mission" suppose to last Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

Garra answered for her, "As long as it takes for the hospital in Sand to stabilize in a passable and favorable condition. So, therefore whenever I am satisfied with the results of our hospitals."

Sakura frowned. "So about a couple of months, correct?"

Garra slightly smirked and chuckled inside kind of freaky and answered, "Correct Sakura."


	12. Chapter 12: belonging

After the little meeting of Sakura's next mission was over, everyone left the office. Everyone except, Sakura.

"Tsunade..."

"Yes Sakura?"

"I think I am in a relationship...with-"

"With Sasuke... right Sakura?"

"...right. I thought I should tell you. But, it doesn't mean that I am letting him take over my life for me."

"Yes Sakura I know. Your a very head strong woman now, that is why you are my apprentice." Tsunade smiled at Sakura.

"... Funny world number one bachlorette is taken." Sakura joked.

"Sakura, do you feel funny about belonging to someone now?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't belong to no one." Sakura said stubbornly.

Tsunade grinned. "Well, maybe if your lucky, I will send him over to sand once in awhile..."

For some reason Sakura was pissed off. "No. Don't do something so trivial for me. I will be leaving now Tsunade."

"Take the day off to pack"

With a respectful manner Sakura bowed and left the office. Tsunade shook her head. "She is too much like me. Never accepting to "belong" to someone."

Sakura walked home. The weather was nice a cool, just how the season spring should be. The breeze blew and made her hair blow along with the breeze. She walked into her house and locked the door, but paused. Something didn't feel right. All of a sudden a shadow appeared behind her and something grabbed hold of her. She was in a tight embrace and her chin was forced to turn to a corner and meet a kiss from Sasuke.

"Welcome back... Your home earlier then expected." His onyx eyes were looking into her eyes and released her from the embrace.

"Yeah, I got a new mission... I will be gone long..." Sakura said a bit uneasy. She had no idea why it was so uneasy to say to him.

Sasuke looked at her and seem to read her mind.

"You know, we are together now. You should feel uneasy when telling you will be gone... I don't blame you for feeling some sadness, I just got back."

"... Yeah..."

Sasuke reached her chin and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. Sakura's lip parted for the incoming kiss, her eyes closed slightly and her stomach fluttered from the emotional kiss. His tongue went into her mouth slowly and rolled in, out and around her mouth at a very slow pace. Sasuke pulled her into a embrace and his chin rested on top of her head. Sakura's head was under Sasuke's chin and she could listen to his heart beat.

"You know you do belong to me..." Sasuke broke the silence.

Sakura softly pushed away from the embrace. "I don't belong to anyone Sasuke."

For some reason Sakura just didn't like the fact of "belonging" to someone. It pissed her off every time.

Sasuke glared at her, "So your telling me this is an 'open' relationship."

Sakura fired back with her own glare. "No I am not saying that, I'd be peeved if I see you with another girl. I am just saying I am not and object and you can't say I belong to you."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I still think you belong to me anyways."

Sakura closed her eyes from the frustration and opened them suddenly and smirked. She crossed her own arms at him, "I'd like to see you prove it and convince me."

Sasuke glared, "I don't need to, you are mine. That's all to it"

Sakura walked away while Sasuke was talking. She slammed the door on her way out.

She obviously pissed.

To be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Explainations

It's been forever! Sorry! I had some time today to write so here it is. I have not given up. Some writers block, but now i have got amazing ideas!!!! Thanks for staying and reading. 3azianlovable

Disclaimer: No own Naruto at allllllllll

* * *

I am so pissed……..

Pissed…..

Pissed….

PISSED!

AHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!

Sakura said while punching nothing in the air…

A old lady stared at her with one of those big sweat marks of the expression of what the hell.

Sakura scratched her head and haha'd

The old lady, "Please if you need to piss go into a public restroom, not out here… okay?"

Sakura,"…." She just stared at the old lady and seemed to be not in that bad of a mood anymore. She walked away.

Silence and a gust of wind blew by…..

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura in the forest training….

She punched the trees, and all the simulation traps.

Kicks, jumps, flips, punches, hand seals, everything. She did it.

She laid on the green forest's ground heaving and puffing from exhaustion.

She heard foot steps. Someone was coming. She quickly got up into a attack stance.

Walking in onto the scene with his long black hair and his white eyes.

All Sakura could think was…. Greeeeeaaaatttt just the person I wanted to see. Not.

She smiled uneasily and Neji took that to account.

"Yo." Neji said softly

"Hey…." Sakura trailed off. "Ano….. Neji I'm sorry. I have chose Sasuke…."

Neji still with a soft expression gave a sigh. "I know. From my knowledge and collection of rumors. In the village."

"Village?" Sakura thought… greatttttt another rumor about her. The number one bachelorette is taken.

"Yeah… everyone is talking about it." Neji said.

"Neji, I'm sorry. But, always knew I had a weak heart towards Sasuke and always had feeling for him. I. I can't help my emotions." Sakura started getting teary eyed.

Neji held up is hand making her stop. "I just want you to be happy. If that traitor ever hurts you, you can always find me for comfort." and he started to half laugh, "or have an affair."

Sakura shot straight up and glared at him. Then, she laughed too. "I don't think that will happen. This time I really thank I hit rock bottom hard for him again." Sakura looked away, and suddenly remembering the "belonging to" part. She made a peeved face again. Her eyes filled with grotesque.

Neji laughed, " You look hideous. What's the matter now?"

Sakura looked at him and gave a huge sigh. "I guess I still talk to about everything." She smiled.

"That will never change Sakura. You can always talk to me." Neji comforted.

"Yeah. I know… Well, 'belonging' to someone. It sounds so hideous. Like, some kind of object taken, bought by owners and be used like things…." Sakura squinted her face with the most ominous feeling.

Neji looking at her with amusement. "Well, do you mean 'belonging to Sasuke' now?"

Sakura shot up with a duh look on her face and then nodded with a given up sinking of the shoulders.

"Well, Sakura. To a man. For a woman to belong to him…. It is a honorable and high position to hold. Although it sounds a bit rough and sign of ownership in dog terms…" he laughed, "it reveals how much he loves you and how much a man really wants you for himself and the one and only one to make love to. To show his emotions, interest, love, and care for. That is the meaning to belong. It also shows his worried that other man will take you away from him. It is a constant fear. So if his partner disagrees into belonging to him… it is a constant worry and sign of fear that you will drift away from that love. In your view yes, it seems that he want to tie you down and own you. But that is not the case. He wants is partner to agree that that 'belonging' to each other is the agreeing of being together, and you really do love him." Neji said with a soft tone.

The wind blew through the forest. The birds chirped merrily and squirrels and other creatures scattered. Sakura looked at Neji, after his long definition and gave a wtf look."Neji, that's very touching. But, I am one to not agree so heartedly that all of that would be Sasuke's intentions."

"All of it, maybe not. But, fear that you not loving him back or being taken away…." he paused, and laughed,"… being taken away… yes. That would be his fear. Love would probably also part of it…. A man's love when once decided is hideously strong .

Sakura huffed and probably sighed out all of her life' span. She gave a softer understanding look to Neji. "Thanks Neji." She got up ready to return to her house. She looked back at Neji for the last time, "gomen-ne" and she disappeared in the swirl of cherry blossoms.

Neji's turn to sigh. "I am so blind. For years I always had a softer spot for Ten-Ten. Sakura is just a very good friend of mine. I am sorry Sakura…."

---------------------------------------------

Home….

Sakura got into her house. Closed the door and locked everything.

Silence.

That was all she heard…

"Sasuke?" She called out. There was no reply. _Did I make him that mad? He probably went to mope._

She walked into her bedroom. She sighed for the 100th time that day and sat on her bed. Out of no where a black blur sprang across Sakura. With a blink of an eye. Sakura was tied to her headboard of her bed with some chakra. She was on her back, each hand above her head to each side. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely oblivious and stupid to not know that there was no one in her house. She felt fear…..

To be continued... soon too!


	14. Chapter 14: Admitting

Hey a update even more sooner! lol. Thanks to all who keep reading and thanks to all new readers! Review:)

luv, Azianlovable

* * *

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sakura. You shouldn't be letting your guard down so easily…" His breath said with his warm breath against her ear. He pressed against her feeling her body for a bit. Sakura seemed tobe in a state shock, but was glad that it wasn't entirley somebody she didn't know. The heat radiated from both people. Skin to skin contact. He cupped her face then dragging it down her body. He felt every inch of her. Her smooth skin. Sakura held her breath in, not knowing what to do. 

"Sasuke… why am I tied up like this. Couldn't you just do this without all this?" Sakura finally asked. She drew a long 101th sigh that day.

His eyes glared up at her and smirked. Sakura felt chills down her spine. She hadn't felt this scared in a long time, atleast scared of someone she had feelings for, and trusted. He hovered over her and started a trail of kisses and sucking, starting at her forehead, to her cheeks, and neck. Sakura started to feel uneasy of whats exactly happening, the heat in her rised as he continued in intimate ministrations. Her breath became uneven and her core started to be a bit more damp than usual.

They started a heated kiss. Passionate soft to rough to soft again. Her toungue and his toungue battled for dominance, as always they seemed to be fighting, but the Uchiha's skilled toungue of course won overall. His knee trapped her knees from closing and to not allow her to not grant him access to her core.

His knee pressed against her every moment as they made out. Sakura tried to stop his ministrations and close her legs to stop the aching and wetness that continued to develop down in her core. Sasukes knees stopped her from closing any further.

"Hmph, trying to stop me now?..." He said with his hot breath agiasnt her ears. His hand began to message her wet core, and he smirked at her total wetness. "Your body wants me to continue, SA-kura…"

Sakura's head lashed backward and whimpered at his touch. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Sasuke gave her another chilled glare.

His lust showed some evidence his hs eyes, but there was also another reason. He smirked, "You'll see why later…" he whispered agaisnt her ear as he continued to continue with his fingers in a circular motion. Sakura lashed her head to the side and gasped for air, the new sensation bothered her and she couldn't move or stand it.

She involuntairly bucked her hips agaisnt his touch, and felt embaress that she did so. His finger went into her agonizingly slowly, and out as unbearable as he did when he inserted. In and out, at a slow steady pace increasing slowly. Her juices came faster than his fingers.

Sasuke chuckled. Sakura again gain chills down her spine, she never heard him giggle or chuckle neither laugh as much as he did so now. Then his two hands glided up to ivory thighs, and pushed them farther apart. Sakura eyes locked onto him, as he looked up at her as his face went down and closer to her heated wet core.

"Sakura…" in between his starting licks to her core. Sakura's eyes immdiatley shut from the sensational bliss. "Look at me, don't shut your eyes." He commanded. She whimpered, and uh'd even more. "Look…" he commanded again. Her eyes slowly opened and he continued to lapp at her core, and sucked on it hard to soft. The extreme feelings of it increased. How was she suppose to keep her eyes on him, it increased her lust even more.

Her screams of "oh my gosh", "god", "uh", "ah" and "Sasuke" were all she had in her vocabulary at that moment. Her juices continued to flow and her intensity in a heated spiral sensaton down in the pit of her stomach increased as he sucked and lick.

His tongue slipped inbetween her folds, and into her. His tongue met with inside her. Her eyes shot open even more. Her orgasm was at the point of realeasing dangerously. His toungue came in and out of her again. Her breath getting more ragged and uneven with huffing she couldn't breath.

Then he stopped. Unevenly breathing on his own too he looked into her eyes. "Answer me, who do you belong to?" he smirked. He smirked for his work and his question. He looked at a now ravashed, pink and red konichi. Her breaths puffing unevenly in and out, making unbearable sounds, even Sasuke almost couldn't hold back his tent that he had.

Sakura could not believe he was doing this. His hands slowly massaged her core again. She blushed, gods did she want more. In such a vunerable state she finally accepted reality. She was his. He was hers. SHE WAS HIS. Sasuke had convinced her to belonging someone. She hated this. A sign of weakness to her.

"Answer me Sa-kura…" He said in his lustful teasing tone. He licked her her and there even allowed her to feel his toungue inside every so often. He took off the remainder of his clothes and now was completely naked. Sakura'd eyes fell onto his package and she blushed even more. His cock was in a state ready to ravish someone.

Her desire increased even more she saw him. He hovered over her once more. Whispered in her ear as his length slid along her right thigh and tapping agianst her core. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she whispered, "yours…" Sasuke smirked, "What I can't hear you say it louder." Slightly louder Sakura huffed out under ragged breaths, "yours." Sasuke looked up at her as he slid his toungue in and out of her again making her juices pump out of her once more.

Again as his tongue went inside of her and out and in again, she was at the peak of her orgasm and he slwed down. She was in a state of just wanting even more. She couldn't stand this. Her hands still tied to the headboard she was hopeless. He chuckled again, and sent even more chills down Sakura's spine. He lashed his toungue into her mouth and Sakura shared her taste of herself with him.

In between his make out session he asked, "Who do you belong to?" His length now tapping with increase preassure on to her soaked core.

She lost her sainty and screamed, "YOURS SASUKE, ALL YOURS AND TO ONLY YOU!"

With that Sasuke lost his sanity and shoved himself into her. The first shove burned immensly then increased in to pleasure. Sasuke rocked into her hard and slid out all the way and into her even more harder. His speed quickened. Sakura's head swinged side to side with tears of sensation. Her body was burning in pure bliss. She was in a state of bliss and watching her man ravage her.

Sasuke's sweat formed and his eyes would eventually here and there roll back into his head. Her walls tightened agianst his cock and he himself didn't understand how long he could hold back for his plan to work. Sakura's walls tightened and release and tightened again. He felt her velvet like flesh and wetness.

"SASUKE! YOURS!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke's nerves snapped once more as she said "yours" his speed again quickened and soon they both were both shaking with fury and lust on top of her matress. She released her orgasm and squeezed the daylights his length and he too released his erection.

Her juices burst while his erection shot and jizzed into her. Sakura's body shoock imensly from her outrageous orgasm, and her juices pumped of her like a drain. Then she felt his shot that felt like a jet faucet that sprayed into her. Sasuke breath became into a rag state, and still hovered over her. He was shaking, his muscles were shacking.

He couldn't believe his muscles ere shaking. His length was still in her and eyes fluttered open as she gain compsure as he did as well. He moved to slide a out, but the shock of feeling in her core and his length rised again. He smirked. She gasped. He slammed into her once again and growled and grunted every few times, "You belong to me."

* * *

TBC and review please! - Azianlovable 


	15. Chapter 15: Departure

The next day...

Sakura woke up from her heavy slumber, and looked down at the man embracing her. She slightly tried to move away but felt a sensational feeling at the bottom of her core. She looked down and blushed real hard. Sasuke and her were to say "still connected". Sasuke felt his cock raise in intensity and he smirked.

"Sasuke I have to pack and get ready to leave..."

He pulled her into a tighter embrace. Sliding back in the remainder of him that she had partially took out. She moaned at the slight pleasure. He pressed his lips against hers and sucked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Sakura slightly opened her mouth, and Sasuke took the chance to invade he mouth. Their heated make out session grew into a morning rendezvous, like the night before wasn't enough. He pumped into her more sensually and Sakura rocked along with him raising her own self to increase his pleasure. Both got faster and still kissing each other. This would be the last time for a long time to do this. So they took things slow. Sakura came and then the last squeeze took Sasuke to a satisfied ejaculation. He knew Sakura had to get going, so he got up after a few minutes and carried her to the bathroom for a bath together .

After everything was done in the bathroom, Sakura came to her senses. She looked at the clock and jumped. "Oh m gosh! I'm going to be late!"

"You still have an hour" Sasuke had one of those sweat drops

"I know, but I have to pack clothes and a lot of other things!"

Sasuke took out a big bag and handed it to her, "I had already pre packed your clothes, and a few materials you usually use."

Sakura looked at him in awe, and laughed. "You were planning on playing around in bed all night long, weren't you?

He smirked. "I didn't pack any of your medical weapons or anything for battle, because I'm not too sure what you need. That's all you need to do."

Sakura kissed him for appreciation, and took his hands into hers and dragged him with her. "Your spending every minute with me until I leave. You belong to me too." She smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Sasuke learned a few medical things while Sakura explained what she usually packed. When it was time to leave, they took one long last kiss in front of everyone. Garra sneered adn smirked. Lee was silent. Neji looked away with anger. Naruto and Hinata held hands and smiled at eachother, finally their friends were together at last.

Garra and Sakura set out for Sand country.

TBC...


End file.
